There is a desire to design vehicles that increase driver control over different driving conditions. As an example, there is a desire to increase vehicle control around sharp turns, such as at predetermined speeds. As the conditions of the road, weather, visibility, and vehicle change, there is a desire to increase this driver control over the changing conditions that the vehicle and driver may experience. Current vehicle systems do not provide such capability. Thus a need exists in the industry to address these deficiencies.